Follow the light
by department
Summary: A story about JATE and SKATE but i promise as much as it has skate in it it will end with jate lol. This story is ment to be a script so sorry to those non script readers but i hope you enjoy this story thanks.
1. Have Faith

**In a small room were Jack, Kate and Sawyer are**

KATE: "what do you think they'll do to us?"

JACK: "don't worry Kate; I won't let them hurt you, I promise"

SAWYER: "well ani't that sweet"

KATE: "sawyer"

SAWYER: "sawyer nothing, I 'am sick of you two, promising things to each other that you know you'll never keep turning to jack that you doc will never keep, I just wanna go home"

JACK: "yeah we know, we just have to see what there about okay"

KATE: "sawyer you okay"

SAWYER: "nope"

**Kate walks up to sawyer and hugs him. Jack turns away**

KATE: "better"

SAWYER: **smirking** "yeah"

**Kate and sawyer both look tensely at each other. Then hear a bang**

KATE: "what was that"

JACK: "looks like someone's coming down"

SAWYER: "great"

**Back on the beach Hurley comes up and Sayid, Desmond and Locke run up to him**

LOCKE: "Hurley you ok, were is everyone"

HURLEY: "back at the others camp"

DESMOND: "you left them"

HURLEY: "the others have sawyer, Kate and Jack"

SAYID: "what"

HURLEY: "yeah they let me go back, god knows if their okay"

LOCKE: "we have to go and find them"

HURLEY: "you can't your not prepared"

SAYID: "I don't care if we were in the same situation they would come and help us"

LOCKE: "Sayids right, we have to start a search party, I'll stay here with you Hugo and we'll explain to the rest"

DESMOND: "are you sure you want to worry them"

LOCKE: "they have to know sooner or later"

DESMOND: "sounds okay I am coming"

**Eko comes from behind a bush**

EKO: "so am I"

SAYID: "so be it, lets go"

HURLEY: "guys be careful"

DESMOND: "oh yeah we will"

HURLEY: "no I mean it dude"

SAYID: "we will Hurley, come on"

LOCKE: "good luck"

HURLEY: "bring them home dude"

**Back in the room a young girl of 16 gets thrown in**

SAWYER: "what the hell"

**The girl gets up and moves away from them**

ALEX: "who are you?"

JACK: "who are we, who the hell are you?"

ALEX: "I asked you first"

SAWYER: "no back chat girl, tell us who you are"

ALEX: "fine they sent me in here to kill you"

**She pulls out a gun**

KATE: "hey now"

ALEX: "but I won't kill you I promise, you can trust me"

SAWYER: "why should we trust you?"

ALEX: "because I' am your only way out"

JACK: "go on"

ALEX: "see I can get you out easy but I want something in return"

KATE: "and what's that"

ALEX: "while you have been on this island have you seen a French woman?"

SAWYER: "crazy French chick yeah"

KATE: "sawyer"

SAWYER: "what come on, **sarcastically **I' am sorry please go on"

ALEX: "she's my mum and if I let you out you have to let me see her"

JACK: "ok, sure"

KATE: "but if this is a lie, serious time out"

ALEX: "don't worry"

SAWYER: "promise"

ALEX: "yeah"

**Alex looks unsure**

JACK: "you better listen to us afterwards"

ALEX: "I will" **smiling**

**On the beach Locke and Hurley are talking to Charlie, Claire and Sun**

CLAIRE: "ok so you two have explained the whole others thing but what about Michael, what happened to Michael"

**Hurley turns away**

LOCKE: "Hurley whatever it is you should just tell us"

HURLEY: "he's the one who killed Ana-Lucia and Libby"

CHARLIE: "what your bloody joking me I' am sorry mate"

HURLY: "no it's okay, he had a list, had the names Hurley Jack, Sawyer and Kate, he, he had to bring us all there to get Walt back"

SUN: "and did he get Walt back"

HURLEY: "I left before I could see"

CHARLIE: "I really hope that there okay"

SUN: "me too"

LOCKE: "there our strongest leaders, they'll be fine"

**Sun looks worried, and Charlie puts his arm around Claire**

**In the jungle Sayid, Eko and Desmond are walking**

EKO: "we have to go north"

DESMOND: "come on brother, if they die who's the new leader"

SAYID: "confused leader"

DESMOND: "come on, what makes you so sure they are still alive"

EKO: **turning to Desmond** "have faith"

**Hiya guys hope you liked it I will review as fast as I can but please review thanks there will be lots of JATE and SKATE and other pairs to come. :-P**


	2. Alex

**Back in the room, Alex pulls open a camouflaged door.**

ALEX: "your way out "

KATE:" thanks"

They all walk out 

SAWYER: "so how you gonna explain your jail break Alex"

ALEX: "how'd you know my name?"

JACK: "your mum talks about you"

ALEX: "oh, so I didn't really see that list, whose name was last"

KATE:" mine, why?"

ALEX:" no, just wondering"

SAWYER:" right, you wanna give me that gun of yours?"

ALEX:" sure, I guess" **hands sawyer the gun**

**Just has they start to walk out, Henry and Mr Friendly come in front of them**

MR. FRIENDLY:" what the hell! Surround them"

Jack Kate sawyer and Alex are surround by others 

HENERY:"this is cold Alex, I thought you were one of us, we made a deal, you are cold,"

ALEX:"I was never one of you!"

MR.FRIENDLY:"don't worry about it, we'll have our revenge"

SAWYER:"whats that suppose to mean"

HENERY:"dosen't concern your pretty little head, we need just need one"

JACK:" one of us? I don't think so"

MR. FRIENDLY:"I do. The girl. Katie over there"

**Jack slowly moves Kate behind him.**

JACK:" you're not getting her"

MR. FRIENDLY:" whatever. HIT THEM!"

ALEX:"RUN!"

**The others start shooting darts and jack Alex sawyer and Kate run. But Ms. Klugh grabs Kate.**

ALEX:" Kate" whispering** to herself**

**Kate screams, Jack and sawyer look back, Alex runs behind a tree.**

JACK:"KATE!"

Jack runs up to her but gets hit with a dart and falls 

SAWYER:"KATE!"

KATE:"SAWYER!"

**Sawyers about to shoot Ms. Klugh when he gets hit and falls near jack. **

MR. FRIENDLY:"bullseye" **smiling**

**Ms. Klugh put a cloth to Kate's mouth and Kate falls, Mr.Friendly goes to get sawyer and jack but hennery stops them.**

HENRY:" no, stop, leave them"

**They all leave and Alex comes from behind the tree.**

In the jungle Eko, Desmond and Sayid are resting when Eko sees something 

EKO:"footprints"

SAYID:"whos"

EKO:"I don't know, group of people"

DESMOND:"like the others"

EKO:"mybe"

DESMOND: **turns to Sayid**. "Are you sure about this"?

SAYID:"of course"

EKO:"this way"

**They get up and walk.**

**Hiya guys and gals hope you liked it. I know it is kind of messy but I hope you can understand it thanks  **


End file.
